Am I Dreaming?
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: It was a calm night for Bubbles... until Boomer had arrived at her window. "Well, I thought we could do a little less talking..." He inched forward. "B-Boomer... you're... getting a little close..." Bubbles inched back. Boomubbles one-shot.


**Am I Dreaming?**

* * *

**Yeah, well... I'm back. I'm not actually in the writing mood. Just the drawing mood, but oh well. So, before we start, I'll tell you some stuff that happened to my life, because _eeeeeeveryone_ wants to know what I do in my life and shit... -_-"**

**Well, I'm currently listening to Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson, but the Glee version over and over again. I'm making a short comic on Deviantart about it with Boomubbles, but I'll write a short three-shot of it for you, because I'm oh so nice.**

**Well, I quickly went into my brain and told it to think of something to write for this theme. It quickly told me some ideas and I pitched them together. Phew...**

**Also, Imma draw a small scene for this... I told you I was in the drawing mood. They are teens in this, soooo... they're about 15/16. M'kay? Also, I'm gonna update Guardian soon, because I said so. It's crap, but I started it, so now I must finish it... crap...**

**I also apologize for this being so short. I write quite short one-shots.**

* * *

**It was a calm night for Bubbles... until Boomer had arrived at her window. "Well, I thought we could do a little less talking..." He inched forward. "B-Boomer... you're... getting a little close..." Bubbles inched back. Boomubbles one-shot.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the suburbs of Townsville. Everyone was fast asleep with dreams of candy and nice things. The stars started to fade into the dark blue sky. A full moon perched in the centre of the night. It seemed everyone was asleep, apart from a certain blonde that was watching the trees rustle in the night breeze. Bubbles knelt down by the window, clutching a purple doll tightly against her chest. Even at her age now, she could never give up her most precious material item: Octavius, or Octi for short. It _was_ given by her maker and father of her and her sisters. She sighed, feeling the cool breeze brush her skin. The breeze then turned to a harsh blow, making her hair and night dress blow back. She stood up, turning to go to bed, but a soft voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Going to bed so soon?" It asked. She turned to see a young boy sitting on her window ledge with blonde hair that looked white in the moonlight. The light made it look like his hair had a halo on it. Blue eyes sparkled in the light as well. He was merely wearing a blue pyjama top and trousers. It was her infamous counterpart: Boomer Jojo.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She started to doubt her fighting skills. She was worried that she might lose a fight and end up unconscious. Boomer gave her a knowing smirk.

"To see you, of course." He chuckled. Bubbles turned away, blushing at his comment.

"Why... why would you w-want to see me?" She asked, turning back to him. However, she found out that he was no longer on the ledge. Fear took over her again as she slowly turned white, but you wouldn't be able to tell in the dark, anyway.

"Because you're fun to talk to." Bubbles whipped her head back to find him leaning against her bedroom wall, arms folded and one foot one the wall in a confident pose.

"We barely talk..." She stated, quietly.

"Yeah, but you seem like someone who's fun to talk to." He covered it up. Bubbles didn't say anything after that. He pushed himself off of the wall and gave a soft gaze to Bubbles. "Why are you so scared of me?" He asked. Bubbles thought for a moment about this and hesitated to reply, but she knew that he'd keep asking her.

"Well... we're enemies and... you might attack me..." Her voice faded away with each word. Boomer softly chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't attack. Plus, my brothers aren't here to tell me what to do." He sighed. Bubbles could relate. Having an older sibling telling you what to do all the time.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, right... I said you were a fun talker..." He then got an idea and moved closer to Bubbles. Bubbles noticed this and flinched back an inch. She was still a little insecure around him. "Well, I thought we could do a little less talking..." He shrugged, moving a few more inches towards her. With each step he brought forward, Bubbles brought back.

"B-Boomer... you're... getting a little close..." Her heartbeat increased as she saw the devious little smirk that was upon the blonde devil's face. Soon, she tripped up on the bed stand and landed on her back on her bed. Boomer towered above her, looking down at her still with the grin. He leaned over, holding her arms down as she lay, breathing quicker and blushing. "B-Boomer..." She whispered as his head tilted down, closer to her face.

"Hush your lips..." He whispered back as he closed his eyes and connected his lips with Bubbles. Uncontrolled, Bubbles pulled out of Boomer's grip and ran her hand in his golden hair. The other hugged Boomer's back. Boomer pulled the two closer together and their kiss deepened and he crawled onto the bed with her. He laid a hand onto her thigh and-

Bubbles sat up in a flash on her bed. She was sweating inconsiderably hard and her breathing had gone faster. She looked around to see that she was in bed in her room with no sign of Boomer anywhere. So it was just a dream. Or a nightmare in her case. It felt so real. It felt as if her worst fears were coming true. Her worst fear was to lose her virginity with an enemy, but... actually _enjoying _it. She shoulder slumped down from her tense position.

"It was... just a dream..." She laughed, feeling very stupid. "Just a mere dream..." Bubbles laid back in bed. "Just a stupid dream is all." She decided to go back to sleep after a silly dream. Hopefully, it wouldn't be the same dream.

Outside of the house, there was a figure floating outside of Bubbles window. It floated, watching Bubbles sleep soundly. He chuckled at her words. "That's what you think..."

* * *

**ZE END! Again, I haven't Beta read this. Just a quick skim over and posted.**

**Hope you enjoyed, because it... um.. takes a while. And please don't ask me to make it into a story. I will never be able to finish it and I don't want to.**


End file.
